


You're My Only One

by Juyeoniverse



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juyeoniverse/pseuds/Juyeoniverse
Summary: everyone gets visions of their soulmate, whom they’ll meet in the future. 20 years pass, but changmin does not survive by then. he’s dead, but his soul remains on earth til the day he meets his soulmate.one day, he meets juyeon.and he’s the only one that can see changmin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who cried while listening to UNB - ONLY ONE? 
> 
> ME!
> 
> And the plot is not mine (the story is, though) . The prompt is by @tbzpromptbot via Twitter! The admins are very creative and I really liked this one since I have been feeling sentimentals over a song. That song perfectly fits this fanfiction! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~♡

‘ **Changmin's POV’**

  
Everyday is like the same day to me. The time goes round and round with me spiralling to my present as I walk off my past. I cannot touch anything and those people cannot hear me. I am sick of living like this. But I must go on to find my soulmate.

I only saw him once when he is a child. He is still a small child back then. A small, innocent child. I will not forget his features. His smiling eyes is beautiful and his smile warms my heart. Eleven years from then is now, where I am standing.

I miss seeing him. I am sorry for not being able to leave a trace of me for you, my dear soulmate. I want to caress his cheeks and embrace him if I meet him. But it will be impossible. I did not survive. I go round and round but I end up at the same place.

 

 

**Juyeon's POV**

  
My life routine is tiring. The constant, repeating days over and over. I am sick of those. I want to be different but people only demands perfection. The drill, grueling basketball practice has ended and the team members dismissed already. At the age of 20, most of the members already found their soulmates. I watch them in envy.

There is no trace of my soulmate. Not a mark, tattoo or even dreams. Not even once. I am curious who he is. Why he is this mysterious. Why I haven't meet him yet. I really want to meet him. I wonder, how tall is him? What does he looks like? Does he likes sports? Arts? Music? I am just curious.

The clock needle push past six. I get up and gathers my school things into a bag and tightens my shoelaces.

 

 

  
**No one POVS**

Juyeon tightens his shoelaces before getting up and walks to the main entrance gate. He walks in hurries as the rain starts to pour. As he passes the exit, his shoulder bumps onto someone which he manages to grab his hand.

 

 

 

  
**Juyeon's POV**

I grab his hand and turn only to make an eye contact with him. My hand wont let him go. I want to say 'sorry' but only air escapes my mouth. The first time meeting, this unexplainable heart beating and astounding feelings. I cannot describe it.

Why does he seems familiar to me?

Have I met him before?

Why do I feel longing, like I have been missing him too much for years when I only meet him today?

I am intoxicated into his features. His deep dimples, petite figure and warm hands that I cannot let go. I am missing him more that I cannot understand what is happening.

"Changmin..." and the name that I slip out is no one that I know. None of my friends named Changmin and--

"You can see me?" His pale lips quiver. I am more than surprised. He too, is astonished.

At the same moment, a tattoo has formed on both of our wrists. The name tattooes are engraved on our wrists just like how our souls are tied together.

Now I realized, he is my soulmate and I found my reason why I cannot find him before; he is dead.


	2. Maybe..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin is in love with his soulmate that he can't be together.

 

"Juyeon, are you alright?" Chanhee shakes Juyeon's shoulder. He has been watching Juyeon since early morning and the boy keep staring onto space and sometimes he will roll up his sleeves and stare onto his tattoo - Chanhee assumes that it is about soulmate things.

Chanhee; the student council vice president and also an influential figure of the school academic boards is Juyeon's bestfriend since middle school. He also witnesses everyone find their soulmates. Chanhee is not an exception. He also has one but his mark is brushed off, slowly fading into blue sea color. The mark is on his waist, no one has ever seen it.

He does not understand why his old mark, the chemical formula for oxygen is replaced with sea blue color.

"Hey, earth to Juyeon?" Chanhee snaps his finger right in front of Juyeon and is very tempted to pinch his nose if the latter still does not respond.

"Uh oh yes?" Juyeon however, belatedly responded to his stimuli.

"I never know you are this interested in the ceiling." Chanhee remarks while smirking.

Juyeon pouts. He observes the students in front of him. They look so young and playful, probably freshmen. But Juyeon notices a familiar small figure among them.

Their eyes connected to each other. The other boy's eyes lit up as soon as he notices Juyeon storming towards him. But he cannot do anything and just watch him with sad eyes.

On the other hand, Juyeon is certain that he saw Changmin that he ignores the screaming Chanhee and goes pass the students.

The students shoot him weird looks but Juyeon does not care. He looks around and tries to observe every corner speedily.

No one.

"Yah! Are you crazy? Why would you suddenly--"

Juyeon grabs Chanhee by his collar. The other boy is shocked by Juyeon's sudden reaction.

"I saw him! I found him Chanhee, finally!" Juyeon's expression told him that he is in panic. His breath is rough and his eyes darted wildly to every corner with both of his hands still tightly squeezing Chanhee's blazer.

"Who Juyeon?!" Chanhee tries his best to break free from Juyeon's deadly grip. He tugs Juyeon's arm, embraces him and pats his back to comfort him.

"I swear I saw him.." Juyeon's voice muffled between Chanhee's shoulder.

"I know.." Chanhee answers gruffily. He does not stop rubbing Juyeon's back and the students who is watching does not matter anymore.

 

 

 

  
"I'm sorry," Changmin mutters softly behind the wall. He wants to approach Juyeon so bad but he has no courage to do so. He knows Juyeon's feeling but the latter does not want him to acknowledge him.

He wants to lessen his pain. Meeting with a dead soulmate would be the most painful thing for human like them.

Changmin feels he is a loser and selfish. Little does anyone knows how much he wants to embrace him like Chanhee does. He wants to comfort him every once he is sad. Changmin wants to be with him for every ounce happiness he laughs, every drops of tears that he sheds when he is sad.

Changmin has always want to be with him. Because Juyeon is Changmin's only one.

He is his only one.

  
The fact that he can't upset him. When a soulmate dies, the fate of his partner becomes unknown. Either he finds a new one or die in loneliness.

Changmin hopes Juyeon will not find his replacement but he cannot bare to see Juyeon dies.

Changmin sets his eyes on Chanhee. The younger has been with Juyeon since morning that Changmin follows him. Everytime Changmin looks at Chanhee, he gives him a sort of familiar feels as if he knows him before. He cannot remember though. A part of Changmin's memory is missing.

Changmin finds Chanhee is reliable for Juyeon.

"Chanhee hyung, wait for me!!" Changmin turns around and see a boy hollers while waving to Chanhee. It takes a few seconds for the older boy to realize his friend is crazily waving to him.

Changmin stares at both of them. He is in between both of them. The other boy's nametag is Kim Sunwoo.

They seems close. And few minutes later, Juyeon joins them. Changmin hides behind the lockers but he never takes his eyes off them, espescially Juyeon.

Maybe, he falls a little too much than he expected.


End file.
